


Dance Like No One's Watching

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Patton in a dress, Roman is Very Gay, qpr sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman and Patton often go on dates as partners, but today Patton wanted to suprise Roman before their date.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Queer platonic royality
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Dance Like No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- 20 for the prompt thing please (also ps you are awesome)
> 
> 20- You look amazing tonight

Roman fixed their hair in the mirror, tonight was, well as Patton called it, 'Adventure Night' but it was really a glorified date night for them and their platonic partner Patton.

Tonight they were going dancing! They'd done several times before, it was always a lot of fun, and they loved showing up the other couples that came. It was supposed to be a expert ballroom class anyway, so any couple that showed up should be able to take a bit of being shown up.

Usually the two of them got ready together on days like today. Tonight though, Patton insisted they got ready separately, "I want to suprise you!" Patton had insisted. So here Roman was, as they slipped into their heels, the last step to their glamorous look.

They stepped out of their room, only to see Patton right outside their door ready to knock.

"Hello pumpkin!" Patton greeted as they backed away slightly, the gentle clicking of their heels echoing throughout the small hallway as Patton backed away.

Roman stared, awestruck. Patton wearing a pale blue dress Roman hadn't been aware they owned. It cascaded around them, the layers of pale glittery fabric, and Roman swore a beam of light came out of nowhere and shone on them.

Roman opened and closed their mouth, searching for the right words to say.

"Wow." Was all they could manage.

They couldn't tear their eyes from their gorgeous partner. Patton was always stunning, but moments like this left Roman literally speechless.

Patton giggled, as they brushed their blue hair out of their eyes. It was darker than the dress, Roman noted, but the combination brought out their brown eyes perfectly.

"How do I look?" Patton asked.

Roman closed their agape jaw, "You... Wow. You look amazing tonight," Roman whispered breathlessly.

Patton intertwined their arm with Roman's. "Why thank you dear. You look like royalty, I love that red waistcoat on you!"

Heat crept up Roman's neck, and settled on their cheeks and ears. They glanced away from their smiling partner, before quickly turning back.

"Shall we get going my love? We wouldn't want to be too late. And I cannot wait to sweep you off your feet!"

Roman helped Patton down the stairs that led out of their shared apartment, as Roman was much more accustomed to walking in heels, and together arm in arm they walked down the street to the ballroom.

When they arrived the teacher smiled and walked over to them. "Hello Patton, Roman. Wow you both look stunning today!"

"Aw thank you!" Patton said.

She laughed, "Come to intimidate to other people?"

Roman gasped, "Intimidate? You think so little of us Anna. No, think of it as some friendly..." They turned to Patton, "Help me out here Pat."

"Showing off?" Patton offered.

Roman snapped their fingers, "Yes! That's it, some friendly showing off."

Anna laughed, "Okay you two, have fun!"

The first half an hour was Anna teaching the rest of the class how to do some advanced ballroom moves. The next two hours though was all just couples dancing and having fun. Anna was walking around, helping the couples if they needed it.

Patton leant into Roman, "Hey Ro, wanna show them what we're made of?"

Roman grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Roman pulled Patton into them as they glided across the ballroom floor. The music's tempo increased, but they didn't stutter. Roman's footwork became more complicated, and Patton matched every turn.

Roman picked Patton up, twirling them around, before setting them down, and immediately jumping back into the rhythm.

As the song came to a close, Roman dipped Patton across their body. They leant into Patton's ear, "I love you sunshine. Your dancing is just as beautiful as you."

Patton smiled, and Roman noticed their ears turning red, "I had a brilliant partner, I couldn't have done anything without them."

Roman pulled Patton upright, before bowing, "Well thank you for allowing me that dance." Roman said. They glanced up, and their eyes met Patton's. "May I have the pleasure of having another?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
